Freddy Fazbear (Canon, Composite)/Christian Higdon
Summary Freddy Fazbear is an animatronic and one of the many antagonists in the franchise, as well as being the featured animatronic in both the first and second games. Freddy is a brown animatronic bear with a lighter shade of brown on both his stomach and puffy muzzle. He stalks the player in the first game during Night 3 and on by moving while the player is not watching the monitor of the cameras. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B. 4-B with weapons | 2-C, possibly High 2-A Name: Freddy Fazbear Origin: Five Nights at Freddy's Gender: Called a male Age: 30 Classification: Animatronic Powers and Abilities: |-|Canon FNAF= Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 6, 7 and 8), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), and Stealth Mastery, Non-Corporeal for the spirit inside of the animatronic (Is the soul of a dead child), heat causes him to move faster, possibly Enhanced Senses (Likely comparable to the other animatronics), limited Light Manipulation/Darkness Manipulation (His eyes and mouth glow brightly despite the rest of his body being pitch black), Summoning (Can summon Freddles, Can summon random toys and objects), Illusion Creation or Technological Manipulation (Giant monitors surround the player during the level), possibly Telekinesis (Summoned objects float freely around the room), Nonexistent Physiology (Type 1; Is nonexistent and made up by a child), Sleep Manipulation, Acrobatics (Can jump several meters vertically, Can slide several meters on any surface), Non-Physical Interaction (Can kill ghosts, intangible beings, and holograms), Intangibility (Projectiles can travel through walls), Energy Projection via Energy Gun, Laser Slide!, and Freddy Plane Special Power, Supernatural Luck (Can upgrade his luck at getting better item drops, Balloon Boy Special Power provides a small boost), Healing via Pizza and Golden Cupcake Special Power, Invulnerability (Shield makes him temporarily invincible and summons two meteors that rapidly circle around him), Black Hole Creation via Black Hole Launcher, Danmaku via Meteor Rain (Summons a large number of meteors across the entire screen), Electricity Manipulation and Explosion Manipulation via Shock Strike (Upon being hit, summons lightning across the stage, dealing massive damage to all nearby enemies), Disease Manipulation via Amoeba Blaster, Statistics Amplification (Reaper Special Power provides a small boost to crit chance), Resistance to Heat Manipulation (Can withstand the cold of space without being fully covered by his spacesuit, Should compare to his teammates, who are less protected) |-|FNAF World= Same as before, with Statistics Amplification (Via birthday, via Headstart and Endless chips), Limited Supernatural Luck (via Run: Luck chip), A star constantly falls dealing damage (via Evercomet chips), Resurrection (via Auto: Giftboxes chip), Regeneration (Mid-Godly) and Immortality (Types 3, 8 and 9) (The Player can bring him back from anything as long as his file isn't deleted. The file is arguably the concept, as changing it changes the character's entire purpose), Conceptual Erasure (Can delete files of characters), Curse Manipulation (Decreases all opponent's stats; via Curse: Status chip), Forcefield Creation (via Auto: Shield chip and Shield bytes), Power Mimicry (via Auto: Mimic chip), Summoning of Freddles (via Freddle: Fury chip) and Pizza Wheels (via Pizza: Fury chip), Death Manipulation (via Reaper bytes), Explosion Manipulation (via Bomb bytes), Life Drain (via Eyebot bytes), Energy Projection (Via UFO chips and fan), Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (via Block: Jumpscare chip) Attack Potency: Wall Level (Is capable of crushing a skull with just his jaws. Can destroy other animatronics on his level). Solar System level via weaponry (Has a black hole gun) | Multi-Universe Level (Beat Scott, who had made 3 (or 4) different worlds: FNAF World, Halloween FNAF, FNAF and FNAF 4. There's also FNaF 57, implying he's made all those before), possibly High Multiversal+ (Scott transcends the games and sees them as nothing but a flat screen, as claimed where he states he’s the game maker) Speed: Relativistic | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Peak Human (Can toss arcade cabinets like toys) | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Multi-Universal, possibly High Multiversal+ Durability: Wall Level (Can take the burning of Fazbear's Fright) | Multi-Universe Level, possibly High Multiversal+ Stamina: Limitless via being a robot Range: Standard melee range, higher with items Standard Equipment: Microphone Intelligence: Is very adept to the dark and is very analytical Weaknesses: None notable Key: Canon (FNaF, Freddy in Space, UCN, etc.) | FNAF World Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Christian Higdon Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2